la amenaza
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: shuichi, yuki y pandilla se separan, luego yuki es llamado para ir a oldspring cosas de negocios, pero ahi estara shuichi ¿que sucedera?, ¿lo seguira amando despues de todo?
1. Chapter 1

AMORES PERDIDOS

En la mansión Shindou.

- hermano estas bien?

- si no se preocupen estoy bien, ya sabía que este día llegaría y decidí que iba a afrontarlo.

- tienes razón sobrino, debes ser fuerte y tu sabes que nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte en todo, recuerda que ellos te hicieron mucho daño, no debes perdonarlos.

-...y no lo haré, de eso pueden estar seguros, yo nunca los perdonare, les haré saber que el haberme dicho todo lo que dijeron ese día, fue una gran equivocación.

- crees que se lo imaginen.?

-no, pero si así es, entonces que se preparen porque lo lamentaran ya que me conocen menos de lo que creen conocerme, pero bueno ya que , bien me iré a mi cuarto a descansar compermiso.

– shuichi subió a su habitación dejando a la familia con una gran mueca de satisfacción en sus rostros, esas palabras les habían estremecido, eran hermosas-

- bien familia ya saben tenemos que apoyarlo y no permitir que esos se acerquen a el, sobre todo ese tal Eiri, nosotros también nos dedicaremos a hacerles la vida imposible a los Uesugi.

- yo ya comencé a dar los primeros pasos Tía.

- Aya, que bueno que llegaste cariño.

- donde esta mi hermano?

- en su habitación, dejalo solo unos minutos, mas al rato podras subir de acuerdo.

- de acuerdo.

- yo no creo que lo que dicen este bien.

- que quieres decir con eso Gaudy?

- es que tío Edén, seguro hay una explicación para lo que ellos hicieron, si mi hermano decía y hablaba mil maravillas de ellos, no creo que lo hayan hecho por que lo odiaban debe haber un porque.

- Gaudy eres muy noble, pero debes enseñarte que no todos los humanos somos iguales, y si ellos lo apreciaran y por el lado de Eiri lo hubiese amado tanto como según Shuichi decía, debieron haberlo protegido y haberle explicado todo no lo crees.?

-...tienes razón tío.

- claro que la tengo, pero bueno debo irme se nos hace tarde y pronto obscurecerá, vamonos Artemisa.

- si amor, bueno adiós familia, nos vemos luego.

- y así se comenzaron a irse todos a excepción de los habitantes de la mansión, que eran Yokoshima el padrastro, filia, Mikami las tías, y Aya, Gaudy, Lena y Kaiser los hermanos de Shuichi.

- ... bien vamos a cenar me muero de hambre –dijo Kaiser tocándose el estomago.

- yo le diré a Matthew que baje.

- Lena subió a la habitación de su hermano y dio 3 pequeños toqueteos a la puerta, sin recibir respuesta, – hermano, estas ahí?...hermano?... voy a entrar,... jum seguro se esta bañando, -acercándose a la puerta del baño- hermano cuando salgas te bajas a cenar,... por culpa de esos engendros mi querido hermano esta mal, no se como pero are que se arrepientan de haberle hecho daño, corre por mi cuenta, ya verán lamentaran haberse metido con un Shindou. –Lena salió del cuarto de Shuichi para dirigirse a donde los de más mientras tanto en el baño se encontraba al pequeño en lagrimas lamentándose haber conocido a Yuki, el haberle entregado el corazón para que este a fin de cuentas terminara usándolo de juguete, aunque en forma se alegraba de que se encontrara bien por el otro lado sentía ganas de gritarle todo su sufrimiento y de verlo arrodillarse ante el suplicándole perdón, para nada lo conocían pero ese sentimiento de rabia de rencor por completo lo había invadido a el y a su corazón, esos sentimientos en realidad no eran nuevos puesto que de generaciones los Shindou eran conocidos por su maldad, su odio hacia las demás personas y el orgullo, aunque Shuichi no quería ser conocido de esa forma por eso se separo de su familia y por varios años escondió su verdadero yo, cruel, despiadado, calculador, en pocas palabras Frió en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- jo, ya de nada sirve lamentarse,... solo espero seguir fuerte hasta que se vayan, solo espero que se vayan...

(dining room)

Ka: que vamos a cenar! Díganme, necesito que me lo digan.!

Fi: dile a kaiser lo que vamos a cenar shana.

Sh: vamos a cenar pato a la naranja.

Ka:... y que es lo que cenara rocko?

Fi: kaiser, tienes que cenar lo que shana hizo a demás el pato te hace bien para la digestión.

Ka: si, por eso es que no quiero comer pato, como ustedes no les hace daño el pato verdad.

Ay: pero de que te quejas?.

Ka: como que de que me quejo, fácil no quiero pato porque no quiero estar encerrado media hora en el baño, luego me van a cantar la de, corre corre te voy a alcanzar llega llega ya no puedo más.!

Le: no si tienes razón, además el baño no tiene la culpa haha.!

Ka: grrr, malvada.

- al oírse pasos Mikami dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras cerciorándose de que fuese Matthew el que bajara y no una de las sirvientas, y así era Matthew era el que bajaba-

Mi: cariño al fin bajas anda vente a cenar y tu kaiser aplástate y como el pato ahora!

Ka: -viendo retante a gaudy el cual se burlaba de que lo regañaran- si tía.

- todos tomaron asiento para respectivamente ponerse a cenar.-

Yo: matthew mañana tendrás junta con el jefe de cuentas verdad?

Ma: si así es, ¿por qué padre? (es padrastro pero ya están acostumbrados a el)

Yo: quiero que por favor le digas que me llame ya que tengo cosas pendientes que arreglar con el, me harías ese favor.

Ma: claro, pero por que no lo llamas tu de tu celular.?

Yo: lo que sucede es que le acabe el saldo ya que me agarre mandando mensajes a esas cosas de esoterismo y todo eso.

Ma: haha todavía no te quitas esa maña.

Le: y todo fue gracias a Kaiser, ya que el lo enseño.

Ka: bueno que no hay algo de lo que no me culpen.?

Ay: je, mañana será un día muy cansado, no es así.?

Fi: si y sobre todo porque invitaremos a cenar a los Uesugi y esos molestos de los Seikon.

Ma:... y para que.

Mi: por que a tu tía se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de hacer las pases con ellos.

Fi: bueno es que necesitaremos llevarnos bien no creen?

Ma: jum... lamentablemente tienes razón.

Yo: o vamos Matthew piensa que así podrás demostrar cuanto es que "quieres" a los Uesugi.

Mi: me encanta como piensas Yokoshima, y tu que dices Matthew.?

Ma: ... de acuerdo, que piensan ustedes hermanos?

Ay: me encanta esa idea.

Le: a mi igual.

Ga:... si, por que no.

toda la familia se sintió orgullosa de si mismos, todo iba a ser "felicidad" de ahora en adelante.- ( si eso es felicidad yo tengo medidas de 90, 60, 90 y mido 1.80)


	2. la venganza

VENGANZA?

siguiente día en las oficinas Shindou-

Se: -por el comunicador- señor Matthew el señor Gref a llegado, lo hago pasar?

voz: si hazlo pasar, y por favor mándame los papeles de la empresa.

Se: si señor,.. pase por favor.

Gr: gracias.

Se: -sacando los papales de su escritorio- Roel hazme el favor de llevarle estos archivos al señor Matthew.

Ro: claro.

- en la oficina-

Ma: me da gusto que haya llegado señor Gref tome asiento por favor.

Gr: gracias Matthew, bien y de que es lo que querías hablar.

Ma: bien pues – el toqueteo que daban a la puerta lo interrumpió.- adelante.

Ro: disculpe señor por interrumpirlo, aquí le traje los papeles.

Ma: bien - tomándolos- puedes retirarte.

Ro: si, compermiso señor.

Ma: ... ya sin interrupciones, quiero pedirle un favor, necesito que investigue unos asuntos muy importantes y privados.

Ro: por supuesto, ese es mi trabajo.

- fuera de la oficina Yuki iba llegando para dirigirse a donde la secretaría la cual le indico que "Matthew" estaba ocupado y que en unos momentos más lo atendería y lo invito a tomar asiento.-

Yu: gracias aún no me explico por que Shuichi me pidió venir,... lamentablemente no creo que sea para una conversación amistosa, que estúpido soy al pensar esto, claro que no es para algo amistoso,... para que.-

Se: señor Yuki.

Yu: e.. si?

Se: se siente bien, llevo 5 minutos hablándole y no me hacía caso, bueno le confirmo que el señor Shuichi lo esta esperando ya en su oficina, si gusta pasar.

Yu: si claro, gracias y discúlpame por ello.

Se: o no se preocupe.

Yu: demonios , me siento nervioso,... vamos Yuki solo es de tocar esperar el pase y girar la perilla,.. malditos nervios, bien aquí voy. - al tocar la puerta, la voz de Shuichi sonó dándole pase, los nervios crecían más y aún más al girar la perilla y comenzar a adentrarse a la hermosa oficina acabada en colores cafes- ... querías hablar conmigo.

Ma: así es, pero... toma asiento, bien para lo unico que te cite aquí era para decirte que,... vamos a organizar una cena. – Shuichi para nada miraba a Yuki ya que parecía estar mas preocupado por la computadora lo cual incomodaba a este.-

Ma: y queremos que asistan, la cena será alas ocho de la noche en nuestra mansión, los estaremos esperando.

Yu: se puede saber para que es la cena.?

Ma:... para una estúpida mancuerna de la paz entre las familias.

Yu: pero aun así tu y yo no nos llevaremos bien.

Ma: haha (dirigiéndole la mirada) claro que no, de donde sacaste esa estupidez, "tu y yo" , y los otros jamás nos volveremos a llevar bien.

Yu: pero.

Ma: pero que?... crees que ya olvide todo lo que me hicieron pasar ese día.

Yu: no solo que quería hablar cont–

Ma: entonces cállate, y vete ya que no tengo tiempo para estar hablando contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Yu: -chocando miradas de enojo con Shuichi – como cuales.

Ma: como trabajar por supuesto, o que creías?

Yu:... te estas vengando?

Ma: pero que dices Eiri por favor, (cínicamente) yo "nunca" haría eso sería incapaz tu me... conoces, no es así?

Yu: ... que quieres darme a entender.

Ma: ... que ya no estas tratando con el mismo idiota de antes, y que pronto te darás cuenta de quien soy en realidad, y ahora hazme el favor de retirarte ya sin más que decir, claro si no quieres que mande a los guardias a que te enseñen el camino a la salida.

Yu: no te preocupes, ya la conozco.

Ma: que bien, entonces que esperas para irte, a y por favor solo te diré algo más, al salir de aquí y comenzar a manejar, no vayas a ser cobarde y te mates en un accidente, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos.!

- Yuki y Shuichi volvieron a chocar miradas de enojo y al primero, por primera vez le daba miedo hacerlo ya que nunca había visto tal mirada en el "pequeño" ( ya tiene 22 años "cortaron" a los 20) lográndose percatar de todo odio que le tenía,.. salió de la oficina se dirigió al elevador al llegar al primer piso y aún con toda esa seriedad y gallardía que se le conoce subió a su coche para ahí sin más ni más dejarse caer con lagrimas que brotaron deliberada y seguidamente, lagrimas de tristeza y sentimiento encontrados de dolor que antes parecía haber olvidado y que no existían en el, el que lo viera hubiese dicho que parecía un niño llorando por la separación de su madre en su primer día de clases, o como si simplemente hubiese perdido lo más amado de su vida... bueno así era, lo había perdido.

Yu: por que... por que maldita sea, lo he perdido, e perdido a mi pequeño Shuichi, todo por culpa de ese perro desgraciado que hizo esa estúpida amenaza si tan solo hubiese sido valiente y hubiera afrontado esto no hubiese sido así, todo por mi cobardía e perdido a la persona que mas amo y ahora simplemente me odia, me odia, Shuichi... – aún en lagrimas Yuki encendió el carro y comenzó a dar hacia su departamento y por primera vez a pesar de estar casi fuera de si, no cometió la locura de acelerar y estrellarse en lo primero que se le viniera, y al llegar ya a lo que era su cuarto se encerró y dejo fluir todo el sentimiento que aún le faltaba por sacar.

... luego de 3 horas y media de haber estado llorando hizo la llamada a Mika y aviso de la cena ya mas tranquilo tomo un baño y ya al dar la hora se preparo para ir a su siguiente encuentro con los Shindou y los Seikon y sobre todo con Suichi.

Continuara...

En el siguiente episodio, los enfrentamientos estaran a la orden del día, un nuevo personaje saldra, y Shuichi recordara lo pasado, esto y mucho más en nuestro siguiente capitulo.

Men...:

Al... esto espero que... preparados para actuar, sere ... y de buena... les ... que se ... .. ... de la forma más ... posible .. .. quieren que...

Y TERMINE EL 2DO EPISODIO WIIII QUE BIEN, BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME MENDARON LOS REVIEWS LES JURO QUE CREÍ QUE MI HISTORIA IBA A SER UN ROTUNDO FRACASO Y QUE NADIE SE MOLESTARIA EN LEERLA Y PEDIR QUE LA SIGUIERA YA HASTA TENIA PENSADO SACARLA PERO AL VER ESOS REVIEWS PUES ME DIERON ANIMOS Y GRACIAS EN SERIO, ASI QUE LES DEDICO ESTA 2DA ENTREGA Y ESPERO MANDAR PRONTO LA TERCERA BUENO ESO QUE SIGUE DE LA CONTINUACIÓN ES PARTE DE EL FAX QUE LE FUE LLEGADO A YUKI Y COMPAÑÍA SON ADELANTITOS JEJE LUEGO SE VERA TODO EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC A Y PERDÓN POR TARDARME EN MANDAR ESTA SECUELA PERO ES QUE NO ME PODÍA CONECTAR POR LOS EXAMENES Y APARTE 3 SEMANAS SIN TELEFONO QUE VAMOS MI PADRE NO ME QUIERE JEJE NE NADA QUE VER Y BUENO CLARO ESTA LA BAJA DE CUENTA DEL INTERNET BIEN AHORA SI ME VOY Y PEOPLE DE LOS REVIEWS QUE NO SE SI ASI SE ESCRIBA NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS. caer la noche, mi alma se funde con ella, siento como me elevo y solo veo las estrellas... YOU ARE MY DREAM...


	3. Enfrentamientos a la orden

ENFRENTAMIENTOS A LA ORDEN

EN ESTA 3er ENTREGA LAS FAMILIAS VUELVEN A ESTAR NUEVAMENTE JUNTAS QUE SUCEDERA?... NI DIOS SABE HAHA SI CLARO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EMPEZAREMOS DESDE LA LLAMADA DE YUKI A MIKA PARA QUE PASEN POR EL Y AQUÍ VA...

(ESCUCHANDO Saint Seiya Hades – Chikyuu- Gi (OP) )

(Entrando a la sala)

Mi: Yuki acaba de llamar.

To: y que dijo cariño?

Mi: que (exhalando aire de preocupación) estamos invitados a una cena en la mansión de los Shindou.

Sa: que bien No da, y también Irán los Seikon?

Mi: al parecer si, creo que la cena es para hacer la paz entre las familias, aunque no se si se vaya a lograr.

Hi: y como se escuchaba Yuki.?

Mi: ... lamentablemente parecía estar triste, al parecer Shuichi fue el que le dio el mensaje y pues tal vez algo sucedió que lo puso así.

To: pero esta bien verdad.?

Mi: si eso creo, bueno aún así horita sabremos como esta en verdad ya que pasaremos por el.

No: bueno pues andando, horita son las 7:00 si hay trafico llegaremos por el a las 7: 30 y luego al llegar a la cena seguro serán las 8:00.

To: Noriko tiene razón hay que irnos ya.

(todos ya vestidos decentemente salieron del hotel para en la limosina dirigirse a donde Yuki había decidido hospedarse lejos de ellos.)

- Yuki ya se encontraba en la puerta del hotel esperando a Mika y cuates, vistiendo un traje negro con una camiseta de seda blanca y zapatos negros.)

Yu: que, acaso ya se te olvido lo que me hicieron pasar ese día., no pero... entonces callate!. – woa que nunca se imagino escuchar eso de Shuichi y al instante de ello sentía como su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo, y tras eso no tenía ni un deseo de ir a la cena y no por el hecho de estar enojado, si no por el dolor que seguro sentiría al ver nuevamente a Shuichi y que este le volviese a demostrar su rencor, pero la suerte de que su hermana se hubiese olvidado de el no se le había cumplido ya que de minuto había logrado visualizar la limosina y como no hacerlo si Sakuma venia de fuera gritándole, a duro paso y guardando las ganas de meterle a Sakuma la cabeza a golpes en la limosina y taparle la boca con cinta se acerco a ella y sin dudarlo ni esperar que el otro se metiera abrió la puerta casi haciéndolo caer fuera de ella, y fue entonces que ya al estar adentro su pesadilla comenzó y poco a poco era interrogado por su hermana.)

Mi: Hermano te sientes bien, te ves algo triste.

Yu: no estoy bien.

To: dime, Shuichi te dijo de la cena?

Yu: ... si.

To: y se porto bien contigo.

Yu: Touma, no quiero hablar de eso.

Mi: pero Yuki es que +

Yu: se los pido de favor.

Mi: de acuerdo.

To: ese Shuichi cuando este a solas con el tendrá que hablar conmigo quiera o no.

No: Touma, por cierto sabes donde esta centrada la mansión?

To: e si claro, me mandaron un fax con ello.

No: como supieron donde estamos?

To: no se.

No: jo bueno, pero solo de imaginar que esa tal Aya esta ahí me da coraje, esa mujer me saca de quicio.

Hi: tranquila no te exaltes si sigues así te vas a arrugar.

Sa: aaaa es por eso que esta así ya.?

No: (mirada matadora)... graciositos.

( minutos después y ya frente a la mansión tipo de los San Román de la madrastra )

Sa: oo así que aquí es.

un guardia de la mansión se acerco a ellos-

Gu: ustedes son la familia Uesugi.?

To: así es.

Gu: bien entonces pasen por favor los esperan allá dentro. ( los portones verdes fueron abiertos)

No: disculpe, ya llegaron los Seikon.?

Gu: huy si, y es mejor que pasen antes de que se arma la 3er guerra mundial.

- rápidamente y haciendo caso al guardia los Uesugi se fueron adentrando a la mansión para luego pasar a donde las familias estaban ya reunidas, en el jardin)

Sir: señor Yokoshima aquí están los Uesugi.

Yo: muy bien, vengan por favor y tomen asiento, mesero, ofrézcales bebidas a los Uesugi.

- y sirviendo las bebidas para acto seguido tomarlas y recibir su platillo, Mikami se levanto y haciendo sonar la copa llamo la atención de todos los invitados.-

Mik: bien se han de preguntar el por que de haberlos citado aquí, se los diré, es para dejar las diferencias, rencores, y enemistad fuera y hacer las pases.

Le: así que es para eso.

Ze: y para que querida Mikami. – huy Zellas sabía como enfurecer a Mikami diciéndole querida, aunque esta contando en su mente hasta diez muy tranquilamente respondió)

Mik: para, que se nos haga mas fácil este enfrentamiento con los Chrilanzelo.

Fi: que ya se dieron cuenta de que sin ayuda no pueden. (un golpe al hígado)

Mik: ahahaha por favor,... digo, ya basta se supone que vamos a hacer las pases no ha pelear.

Ze: tu lo has dicho (barriendo a Mikami con la mirada) se supone.

No: ( a Mika) ya van a empezar.

Mik: ... ya cállate Zellas, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

Ze: huy que miedo haha y ven y cállame.

Mik: (dejando la copa y arremangándose las mangas del vestido negro) eso quieres Harpía parada.!

Ze: (levantándose de su silla y quitándose el saco color Beige) a quien le dices así palillo andante.

Mik: ha si quiera no soy una Harpía que anda de palo en palo. (el colmo de los colmos)

Ze: ... ahora si te mato. ( en un movimiento rápido Zellas se abalanzo a Mikami haciéndola caer al césped con todo y silla la lucha comenzaba y Len y Yokoshima se preparaban para separarlas una siendo cargada de la cintura y la otra de los brazos )

Mik: suéltame, voy a meterle el tacón a esta vieja en la boca.!

Ze: ha si como no, tu suéltame, le voy a quitar el cabello de un tirón a esta palillo!

Mik: a sí! (luchando por safarse)

Ze: si! (haciendo lo mismo)

¿: ya basta!

( una voz ronca congelo a las 2 mujeres y llamo la atención de los presentes que se encontraban desconcertados por tal enfrentamiento)

Mikami y Zellas: La Abuela!

Le: hola Abuela, como ha estado?

Ab: huy si, me gusta el pescado, pero no vengo por eso, si no por que los gritos de estas señoritas me despertaron, suéltenlas hijos, y ustedes dos que esperan dense un abrazo y un beso y discúlpense con los pobres espectadores de esta batalla.

(las 2 mujeres se veían con coraje, pero a la Abuela nunca se le decía no, así que a rabietas tuvieron que dar beso y abrazo no sin antes darse un mensaje en el oído).

Mik: solo por la abuela, a la otra te mato.

Ze: igualmente querida.

Mik: ... (entre dientes y alejándose de zellas para sentarse.) zorra

Ze: ... (lo mismo) perra.

Ab: ven que fácil es, aunque no se disculparon.

Las 2: Perdón!

Ka: abuelita vengase a sentar acá.! ( la abuela se dirigió a el lugar que Kaiser le señalaba quedando frente a Yuki y lado izquierdo a Matthew.)

Ab: hay se me olvido mi bastón.

Ma: yo voy por el Abuela.

Ab: gracias cariño, esta a lado de mi mueblecito de madera.

(Matthew se levanto de su silla para adentrarse a la mansión, subir escaleras y llegar a la habitación de la Abuela, y sin poderlo evitar se sentó a la orilla de la cama haciendo acto de presencia 2 lagrimas que salían rápidamente de sus ya cristalinos ojos, y es que estar frente a Yuki era muy duro, demasiado para el)

Ma: ... no lo entiendo,... por que vino,... por que me hizo... tanto daño, si yo siempre fui bueno con el,... por que hacerme daño,... si quiera solo el..pero no fueron todos,.. hasta Hiro, ... y Sakuma... yo que les hice?..

Flas Back

( había salido a la tienda a comprar unos Chocolatines, pero nunca espero que al llegar a casa, su vida se haría mil pedazos y ya no valdría la pena.)

Yu: LARGATE DE AQUÍ! (aventándolo)

S: pero por que Yuki que te pasa?.. que les pasa?

Mi: que no entiendes niño LARGATE! Ya no te queremos cerca de nosotros nos tienes hartos.

S: hartos, que hice!

Sa: solo... solo queremos que te vayas.!

S: pero Sakuma, Hiro tu también?

Hi,... (solo no lo veía)

To: Shuichi vete, ya no te necesitamos.

S: ... ya no me... necesitan?

Yu: así es, nosotros solo te usamos, todos , hasta yo te use para olvidar a Kurosawa, y ya que lo logre ya no te necesito, solo te use.

( solo te use, palabra que dejo a Shuichi al borde de la desesperación, y el enojo)

S: ... que has dicho.

Yu: que solo te use, yo nunca te he amado solo te quise para satisfacerme y olvidar mi pasado.

S:... SAtisfacerte...

Mi: ya lárgate, de que otra forma quieres que te lo digamos!

S: ... maldito... MALDITOS, COMO ES QUE SOLO ME USARÓN, LOS ODIO ( las lagrimas de coraje y rabia caían) LOS ODIO, Y SOBRETODO A TI YUKI, ERES UN DESGRACIADO, SOLO ME USASTE PARA SEXO! Y OLVIDAR AL ESTUPIDO DE TU MAESTRO.

Yu: mira Shuichi no hables así de el.

S: haha y tienes EL CINISMO DE DECIRME ESO, PUES SABES QUE USTEDES (viendo a todos) Y TU ( a Yuki) PÚDRANSE! ( shuichi se salió del cuarto del hotel para irse no sin antes decirle a Yuki) Y OJALA Y TE MUERAS PARA QUE TE LARGUES CON ESE MALDITO ANIMAL DE KUROSAWA AL INFIERNO AHÍ QUE TE SATISFAGA EL!

(El portazo solo se dejo oír y caer en seco, mientras ya en la calle rumbo al aeropuerto)

S: (Ballado en lagrimas) solo me uso, es un maldito, muérete, muérete Eiri Uesugi muérete y lárgate con tu puto Kurosawa, ... soy un estúpido bien me lo dijeron no te vayas, vas a sufrir haya, pero no como hacer caso, quería alejarme de odios y de malicias, ahora mírate llorando por un maldito que solo te uso para coger, bien pues de algo estoy seguro, esto no se queda así, y será mejor que no lo vuelva a ver a ninguno ya que su vida será una miseria, de eso me encargare,... yo que lo amaba, creí que me amabas (se paro en seco su caminata al aeropuerto y subiendo la vista al cielo que junto con el lloraba borrando sus lagrimas y haciéndolas mas profundas grito) CREI QUE ME AMABAS COMO YO A TI!

Fin Flash Back

Ma:…. Estúpido (limpiándose las lagrimas)... bueno tengo que llevar el bastón.

(ya saliéndose de la habitación de la abuela comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta percatarse que al final estaba Touma al parecer, esperándolo, aunque no le importo y siguió de largo)

To: Shuichi!

Ma: .. que quieres!

To: hablar contigo.

Ma: que sea rápido debo ir a dejar el bastón a la Abuela.

To: mira conmigo no te comportaras así.

Ma: mira, contigo y con quien se me antoje me comportare como sea.

To: pero si que tienes voluntad para defenderte.

Ma: ha mas de la que te imaginas y ya de que quieres hablar.!

To: ... no quiero que trates mal a Yuki.

Ma: a no, entonces dígame o señor y amo del universo como quiere que lo trate si se puede saber.

To: Shuichi no me retes.

Ma: no , no me retes tu a mi, por que algo de lo que no conocen de mi es que puedo ser tan desgraciado como tu y como el mismo diablo así que mejor te callas y de una vez te digo no vengas a pedirme que los trate bien que no se lo merecen además de que no eres nadie para decírmelo, y me retiro contigo ya no tengo nada que hablar.!

To: acaso me estas amenazando.

Ma: no, te estoy advirtiendo la Amenaza no es mi juego, a y por cierto no me llamo Shuichi, me llamo Matthew, apréndanselo si tanto les cuesta.!

(Matthew salió hacia el jardín dejando a Touma solo y con una gran preocupación y claro coraje por haberle enfrentado de esa forma)

CONTINUARA...

En nuestro siguiente capitulo, Matthew y Yuki hablaran y las lagrimas y los reclamos no se harán esperar, alguien muy temido por Yuki esta cerca y Matthew corre peligro.

Mensaje:

Al leer esto espero que... ... para actuar, ... y de buena manera les dire ... ... ... de la ... más cruel ... si .. ... ... , ... muera.

L. ...

AQUÍ MI TERCER ENTREGA ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO YA DEJE MAS DEL MENSAJE Y BUENO NO SE CUANDO VOY A TERMINARLA JEJE ESO SI DE QUE VOY POR MAS VOY POR MAS BIEN TERMINE ESCUCHANDO

Gravitation – Smashing Blue, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO JEJE BYE. AMOR DE LOS DOS


	4. tal vez

TAL VEZ:AUN

Esta es la 4ta y estoy escuchando al grupo ERA – Ameno, bueno en realidad no se si se llama así la canción total, bien esta 4ta parte Yuki tal vez hable con Matthew, y el Fax tiene un secreto que Yuki no había visto, por lo cual se dará cuenta de que su querido "Shuichi" esta en peligro...

Ma: estúpido Touma, tiene el descaro de pedirme que trate bien a Eiri, Ryuichi me esta viendo (entrecerrando sus ojos ) idiota, ... (observando a Yuki, quien a la vez lo miraba) me hubiera puesto en otro lugar, (viendo a la Abuela y respondiendo a su sonrisa) pero quiero estar junto a la Abuela, aquí esta su bastón Abuela.

Ab: gracias cariño, (dirigiéndose a Yuki), que calor verdad.?

Yu: si demasiado.

Ab: huy, se dice que cuando no corre aire, es por que este esta siendo cortado por las espadas de los guerreros Kamikaze, jeje pero eso no es suficiente para que esta gente se deje de pelear, no es así Matthew.?

Ma: ... claro abuelita.

Ab: cariño has crecido ya mucho, cuantos años tienes ya?

Ma: 22 años abuela.

Ab: huy que bien y cuanto has crecido, cuando te fuiste de Oldspring para vivir en Japón, eras un chiquillo y si no mal recuerdo tenías 17 y medías 1.61... no es así.

Ma: em si, ahora mido 1. 70.

Ka: (metiendose a la conversación) solo 9 centímetros creció en tres años.

Ma: oye, no digas eso que me da vergüenza, soy el mas enano.

Ka: a que no la mas enana es Lena.

Le: ( esta a lado derecho de Kaiser, la abuela esta al izquierdo) hóyeme no me digas enana, muy alto o que.

Ka: mas que los dos si... haha no te enojes hermanita linda preciosa.

Le: ya, ya barbero desquiciado.

Ka: hey!

Ga: (esta al lado izquierdo de Yuki quien de su lado derecho tiene a Ryuichi teniendo frente a el a Noriko esta tiene a su lado izquierdo a Mika quien frente a ella tiene a Touma quien por ultimo a su lado derecho tiene a Hiro.) bueno solo falta que comiencen ustedes a pelear, guarden silencio va a hablar el tío Orphen ahora.

Or: bien disculpen el altercado que tuvimos hace unos segundo (tosiendo) ajum ahora yo hablare acerca de esta propuesta, pido por favor que cada familia se junten para hablar de esto y si les parece la idea, cuando hayan terminado quiero que la cabeza de las dos familias se levante y diga si acepta o no, pueden comenzar cuando gusten, por el momento esto es todo.

Le: (dirigiéndose a los de su familia) bien juntémonos de aquel lado (señalando una esquina del jardín) vamos.

To: vamos de aquel lado. (señalando a la otra esquina)

(los Shindou se quedaron sentados y comenzaron a conversar acerca de la propuesta pues aún había unos que no estaban muy de acuerdo.)

(Seikon Family)

Le: bien que opinan, hacemos o no las pases con los Shindou.

Ze: mientras esa tarada de Mikami no se me acerque todo estará bien.

Le: quiero dejarte en claro que si hacemos la paz vamos a estar mas cerca de ellos y tu quieras o no tendrás que estar más con ella.

Ze: bah, ni que fuese a salir a almorzar con ella.

Le: si sigues en esa actitud le pediré a Yokoshima que las reúna en un almuerzo.

Ze: grrr, esta bien.

Le: (esbozando una sonrisa hacia los demás). y ustedes que opinan.

Zel: como sea, con tal de que esto acabe pronto.

Gl: vaya zelgadis, se ve que no te gusta batallar, bueno yo pienso lo mismo total esos Shindou creo que saben lo que hacen.

Ma y Ki: (juntando sus manos (léase: son gemelas trigueñas hijas de Izzy ) nosotras estamos de acuerdo., y tu papi.!

Iz: jeje yo también, aunque las pases no son con los Uesugi verdad.?

Ro: no creo, con ellos no tenemos problemas, al menos nosotros no.

Mi: no los Shindou son los que tienen problemas con ellos.

Pi: quien iba a decir que tenían un rarito en la familia.

Ma: si, Matthew verdad, lo increíble es que se junto con la suela de su zapato.

Ma y ki: pero que no el se fue de aquí a Japón para no ser como su familia.

Gl: pero aún así tiene esos genes malignos.

Ze: ... por que no dejas de hablar como si estuvieras en una película.

Gl: (poniéndole la palma de su mano frente su cara) talk wiht my hand.

Ze: (quitándosela con un manotazo) grrr Tarado.

Le: hey familia nos salimos de la conversación, entonces todos de acuerdo.

Todos: (asintiendo y uno que otro diciendo si)

Le: muy bien.

(Uesugi´s family)

To: nosotros no tenemos problemas con los Seikon, así que creo que todos estamos de acuerdo.

(todos asintieron)

Mi: bueno pero dinos, que te dijo Shuichi.

To: pues me dejo bien en claro que no quiere que le digamos Shuichi ya que su nombre verdadero es Matthew y tampoco quiere tener nada con nosotros, en caso de que tratemos de hacer lo contrario me imagino que nos tratara de la peor manera.

Hi: entonces estará difícil hacer que nos escuche, para decirle de lo que decía el fax.

Yu: bien pero quiero que quede claro, yo le diré acerca de ese mensaje así que si llegan a tener una conversación con el no quiero que le digan nada.

Hi: de acuerdo.

Sa: y cuando se lo piensas decir?

Yu: que no pase de hoy a mañana.

No: será difícil no crees.?

Yu: si pero haré lo posible, por que me escuche.

To: bien, bueno entonces ya hay que sentarnos no?

Sa: somos muy poquitos a comparación de ellos.

No: jeje si.

( Shindou family)

Ri: no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero nada que tener con esos Seikon.

Le: yo tampoco y menos con los Uesugi.

Ed: pues creo que en realidad ni uno queremos estar cerca de ellos pero tomemos en cuenta los riesgos de no hacerlo nos puede ir mal con los Chrilanzelo.

An: pero es que por que no nos avisaron con mas tiempo, mira que nos tomaste de sorpresa hasta horita vamos sabiéndolo, claro a excepción de ustedes.

Ma: pues creo que hay que soportarlo, además no será por mucho tiempo, o si.

Yo: depende, hay que ver si los Chrilanzelo se tranquilizan.

Ga: por cierto por que tenemos este problema con los Chrilanzelo.

Ar: es por que sin querer Mikami mato a Shetza no?

Ab: si así es.

Ma: entonces siempre si la mataste?

Mi: así es..

FLASH BACK

(una mujer de plateados y largos cabellos y ojos azules, sostenía una pistola apuntándole a Mikami quien estaba frente a ella.)

Mi: que sucede tienes miedo Shetza?

Sh: callate! Si no te alejas te disparare.

Mi: no te atreves, tu bien lo sabes.

Sh: Matthew y Kaiser se atrevieron a matar a mi hermano y mi querido esposo, entonces por que no he de atreverme de matarte a ti.

Mi: por que no tienes lo que se necesita para hacerlo.

Sh: ... por que los mataron, seguro tu tuviste algo que ver con ello.

Mi: no cariño, ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta, además si no me equivoco, tu esposo fue el que cometió el error de enfrentarlos, luego se unió tu sobrino que vamos ese ya estaba para morirse.

Sh: CALLATE! ( la mujer acciono la pistola, pero esta ya no tenía balas.) que?

Mi: asegúrate de cargar las pistolas de los muertos. (Mikami le tiro la pistola a Shetza con un manotazo, esta asustada y con el miedo reflejado en su palida cara salió del cuarto y se dirigió al balcón del edificio donde se encontraban)... estúpida.

(Shetza ya en el balcón se escondió tras un boiler de los que estaban ahí, comenzó a llorar de miedo pero al oír que la puerta de salida se abría callo para que Mikami no la encontrara.)

Mi: donde estas Shetza ( cerrando la puerta con las llaves para que no se abriera por fuera.)

Vamos sal de donde estés necesito terminar ya con esto, sabes tengo que ir a cenar y no quiero llegar tarde,... bien. (tomo un tubo que se encontraba en orillas de unos botes de gas.) me estoy cansando y esto será peor para ti... sal de donde estés maldita sea, SHETZA SAL AHORA MISMO.

Sh: (cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y tapándose la boca para no gritar.)

Mi:... (Mikami logro divisar la sombra de Shetza que salía de los boilers y se fue acercando cautelosamente hasta encontrarla y tapándola con su sombra, a lo que Shetza reacciono y con horror vio como Mikami alzaba los brazos para soltarle un golpe seguro mortal para ella alo que rápidamente huyo haciendo que Mikami le diera a los boilers)

Mi: maldita!

Sh: AUXILIO (comenzó a gritar a la gente que se encontraba abajo) LLAMEN A LA POLICIA, ME QUIEREN MATAR!

Mi: de nada servirá.

Sh: que! ( Shetza volteo y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la hizo caer del edificio, sintió el viento en su espalda como pegaba fuertemente y de su cabeza sentía la sangre veía como flotaba al salirle y antes de quedarse inconsciente sintió como las varillas puntiagudas del anuncio que tenía el hotel atravesaban su estomago, la gente grito horrorizada nunca antes se había visto algo así y viendo a dirección al balcón solo lograron divisar una sombra la cual dejo caer el tubo con el que había golpeado a la muerta.)

Mi: siempre he dicho que soy buena para dar en el blanco. (Mikami dio la media vuelta y bajo del balcón, quitándose los blancos guantes que la cubrirían de asesinato y tirandolos en las escaleras, y deshaciéndose de los zapatos dejándolos frente a un cuarto, al igual que su chaleco metiendolo en una habitación de una pareja así deshaciéndose de la ropa que seguro la incriminaría así como la peluca negra que aprovecho para tirarla en el boiler del cuarto de calderas del piso 14 llego a su habitación, comenzó a quitarse la demás ropa para cambiarla por un hermoso vestido blanco y ponerse un saco de piel de cebra se fue del hotel)

Mi: ( ya fuera del hotel y con el cuerpo de Shetza a lado) mmmm que hermoso esta el cielo, bueno tengo que irme.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mi: el cielo estaba muy hermoso, igual que ahora.

Ay: y por que no hacemos lo mismo con todos los Crhilanzelo.

Ma: tardaríamos mucho.

Ar: no si le pedimos ayuda a los Seikon.

An: son igual de gallinas que los otros además creo que nos delatarían.

Yo: se fijan que siempre nos salimos del tema.

( toda la familia se comenzó a reír, hasta que los demás tomaron asiento.)

Or: bueno entonces.

An: pues ya que. ( todos asintieron)

( ya nuevamente las 3 familias estaban juntas, Orphen se levanto y pidio la respuesta, las 2 familias aceptaron claro pasando la voz a los que eran la cabeza principal, Touma y Len.)

Or: entonces ya quedamos, que bien.

(un relámpago hizo un fuerte estruendo dando señal de que iba a llover y en segundos así paso la lluvia comenzó a caer, todos se adentraron rápidamente a la mansión la cual se encontraba lejos de la ciudad en una colina por lo cual el camino seguramente se había derrumbado y la pesadilla de los Seikon y los Shindou no mencionamos a los Uesugi no es muy doloroso para ellos, hizo presencia, tendrían que dormir las 3 familias bajo el mismo techo, los Seikon vieron con horror a los Shindou estos no se quedaron atrás... como dijo el guardia segurito la tercera guerra mundial se haría dentro de la mansión.)

Yo: bue... bueno no tenemos los suficientes cuartos para las 3 por lo cual... tendremos que dormir en parejas... ya que solo hay 14 habitaciones 4 dormirán solos, lógicamente será la abeula uno de ellos, quien más escojan uno de su familia,..

Le: ... a quien?... ya se Yokoshima por que no Touma, tu y yo decidimos quienes duermen en parejas y quienes solos claro, a excepción de la abuela.

Yo: buena idea, entonces vengan síganme. ( los tres se dirigieron a la sala, los demás se quedaron en la cocina, callados nadie dirigía la palabra.)

Mi: demonios seguramente me pndran con la idiota de Zellas, no, no me rehusó,... yo quería con Pitt, huy me vio (sonrojada)

Pi: hojala me toque con Mikami... aunque creo que no será así... buaaa que tristeza e me descrubio viéndola, aaa que vergüenza, (viendo a Orphen) e tu que me ves tarado

Or: .. con que no me toque con ese idiota todo esta bien

Ma y Ki: seguro nos tocara juntas jijiji

Ma: el estúpido de Touma es capaz de meterme con Eiri,... dios creo que prefiero dormir con Rocko

(los 3 hombres salieron de la sala y ya en la cocina dieron a conocer quien compartiría cama)

Le: bien, ajum pongan atención ya que esto no tiene vuelta atrás a los que les toco y nada de peleas entendido, bueno primero que nada La Abuela, Yokoshima y yo somos los que se quedarán solos, shhh silencio, y las parejas son, Mikami y Zellas, (en la mente de las dos mierda!), Sakuma y Kaiser, Mimi y Ana, Marsi y Kid, Rina y Rosa, Filia y Matt, Izzy y Orphen , Aya y Noriko, Lena y zelgadis, Matthew y Yuki, ( ma: maldita sea Yu: es mi oportunidad) y Gaudy y Glen, Eden y Artemisa, Pitt y Magic, y Mika con Touma claro.

Yo: bueno eso es todo y para que madruguen hay que dormirnos ya, aparte que no hay luz así que tengan cuidado, buenas noches, vamos Abuela la llevare a su habitación. ( Yokoshima se fue con la Abuela a echar la meme, los demás a duro paso hicieron lo mismo, Touma y amigos le desearon suerte a Yuki para que hablara con Matthew, quien ya iba varios pasos adelante realmente furioso.)

Mi: ... no te vayas a mover Zellas.

Ze:... ni loca menos contigo a lado.

Mi: grr ( Mikami dejo de gruñir al volver a cachar a Pitt observándola y un nuevo sonrojo la agarro.)

Ze:... uh?(viendo a Pitt ya sonrojado, por lo cual no pudo evitar reírse llamando la atención de Mikami.)

Mi: de que te ríes.?

Ze: jiji ( en voz baja ) así que te gusta Pitt eh?

Mi:... no... no como dices eso..

Ze: haha... si quieres te puedo ayudar, claro tendrá su precio, pero ya que somos amigas e hicimos las pases no te cobrare nada, que dices.?

Mi:... esta bien, pero óyelo bien si haces algo estúpido te mato.

Ze: ... de acuerdo, queridita.

Mi:... bah, a dormirnos aquí es.

Ma: voy a matar a Touma, si me entero que fue el,... demonios yo que pensé que esta noche dormiría bien,... estúpida mano deja de temblar y abre la puerta, listo... yo quiero el lado derecho

Yu: no va a hacer nada fácil, estoy seguro,... estoy temblando... creo que me meteré a vallar ... te vas a vallar. Matthew?

Ma: no.

Yu: bueno….. yo si.

Ma: haz lo que quieras.( acostándose y tapándose por completo)

Yu:... (Yuki se metió al baño, al terminar de desvestirse abrió la regadera, y en silencio cubrió sus lagrimas., por lo tanto afuera y aún tapado Matthew trataba de no llorar, se tragaba el dolor pero cada vez era menos fácil y sus ojos se comenzaban a inundar en peligro de dejar caer 2 lagrimas las cuales inmediatamente borro, entonces para tranquilizarse un poco más se levanto y acerco a la ventana y así contemplando la luna su tristeza se comenzó a ir., Yuki salió del baño y vio como "Shuichi" miraba atentamente a la luna pero también vio sus lagrimas caer, sintió como si su corazón estuviese siendo apretado y sintió un nudo en la garganta, y de sus ojos dorados también cayeron las lagrimas y es que tenerse uno al lado de otro era difícil, pero más difícil el estar tan cerca y no poderse tocar, Yuki ya no pensaba soportar más esto de hecho estuvo a punto de morir el mismo día que corrió a su Shuichi, pero tuvo un sueño y lo vio sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía y diciéndole YUKI TE AMO, ...eso lo volvió a la vida... y ahora estaba seguro de algo, no quería sufrir mas y no quería que Shuichi sufriera también por lo cual decidió que era momento de hablar. )

Yu:... Shuichi.

Ma:... (volteando a verlo no sin antes haber desaparecido las lagrimas) ya les he dicho que no soy Shuichi.

Yu:... disculpa, pero yo así te conocí y no te dejare de llamar Shuichi.

Ma:... como quieras,... que?

Yu: quiero hablar contigo.

Ma:... de?

Yu: ... de... de ...

Ma: ... cuando este listo habla, si no entonces no me molestes. (Shuichi comenzó a caminar hacia la cama pero fue detenido por Yuki del brazo.)

Ma: suéltame!

Yu: no, quiero que me escuches.

Ma: no lo haré! Suéltame Eiri, no! ( Yuki lo agarro del otro brazo y lo acerco hacia el.)

Yu: quiero que escuches el motivo del por que te corrimos, de por que te corrí de mi vida.

Ma: no te quiero oír, seguramente me dirás mentiras, además me dejaste en claro que solo me usaste... a suéltame!

Yu: no Shuichi eso fueron mentiras, la verdad es que te amo y +

Ma: no es cierto! Suéltame, déjame en paz., por que me haces daño (Shuichi comenzó a golpear el pecho de Yuki tratando de que lo soltara a la vez, las lagrimas salieron de los dos a todo su esplendor, pero eran las lagrimas del dolor y de la tristeza.) por que siempre me haces daño!

Yu: Shuichi yo nunca +

Ma: si, siempre me has hecho daño, me corrías, me ignorabas, nunca, nunca me dijiste que me amabas, y que ahora vienes a hablar de ello no es así, pues no quiero escucharte, me hiciste mucho daño, fuiste muy cruel conmigo, me destrozaste por completo ( Shuichi encaro a Yuki y el dolor en su rostro era indiscutible, pero también lo era en el de Yuki, y Shuichi no podía contra eso,... no podía, así que lo dejo de ver y siguió forcejeando.)

Ma: déjame en paz, por que no te moriste, por que.! (Yuki separo a Shuichi de su cuerpo y con la mas hermosa sonrisa que el escritor jamás había mostrado desde que Shuichi se fue, le dijo el por que, viéndose el uno al otro)

Yu: por que tu no me dejaste hacerlo.

Ma:... (los ojos se le abrieron hernomemente, y se toparon con los de Yuki, viendo en ellos la verdad de sus palabras y el amor que siempre le a tenido y que en realidad Shuichi nunca había visto, y que se le hacía haber encontrado el paraíso, y Yuki estaba en el y ahora para siempre, entonces nuevamente el amor de los dos salió a flote, fue cuando la Luna brillo de una manera sorprendente y dos estrellas se unieron para junto a ella hacer la mas hermosa canción de amor...

IRE A DONDE TU VAYAS,

_VIVIRE DONDE VIVAS._

_Tu pueblo será mi pueblo y tu dios será mi dios._

_Donde tu mueras, ahí moriré yo._

_Por que siempre estaremos juntos,_

_Tu dolor será mi dolor, y tu alegría mi alegría,_

_Disculpa si me separo de ti un momento,_

_Te juro nunca será mi intención hacerlo,_

_Cuando regrese a ti nuevamente,_

_No lo haré solo, lo haré con mi amor_

_Te lo entregare en un árbol, y juntos lo regaremos,_

_Le daremos vida, le daremos agua, le daremos amor,_

_Cuando ese árbol crezca y muera, entonces moriremos con el,_

_Los años que viva el árbol, viviremos tu y yo,_

_Así que como sus ramas siempre estaremos juntos, y así junto moriremos._

_Te necesito por que te amo y me necesitas por que me amas,_

Entonces amor cuidemos el árbol, por que el es nuestro corazón.

_Y con cinco palabras terminaremos esta canción_

_Te amo..._

este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que encuentran el amor y lo riegan constantemente para que no marchite.

BUENO ME DISCULPO POR ESTO PERO PRONTO VERE LA FORMA DE HACER LOS CAPTS BIEN ES QUE NO LE SE MUCHO A ESTO A UN Y PUES EL INGLES NO SE ME DA TODAVÍA BIEN SORRY, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA REALITY DREAMINGS.

BYEYITO.


	5. los dos

AQUÍ TOY NUEVAMENTE JAJA CON MI 5TO FIC VALE, VALE PIDO DISCULPAS POR QUE JUNTE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE MONTON PERO... AUN NO ENCUENTRO LA FORMA DE PONER POR CHAPTERS O NO SE QUE COSA, ASI POR CIERTO ESCUCHO ( MAGO DE OZ – EL MAGO) JEJE BENO TAL VEZ HICE QUE ESA PLATICA ENTRE SHU Y YUKI TERMINARA MUY RAPIDO EN LA CAMA NO JEJE, ETTO PERO TRATARE DE MATARLO EN ESTA PARTE... ¿A QUIEN MATARE? A NADIE HAHA SOLO COMO JUSTIFICAR MI FACILIDAD DEL 4TO CAPT CON ESTE BIEN YA DEJÁNDONOS DE BLABLABLA PUES AQUÍ VA EL FIC!

(La luz del amanecer acariciaba su cara y sus cabellos, abrió los ojos y viendo hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, sintió que unas manos enrollaban su cintura y al mirar a su lado izquierdo vio a un joven de cabellos rosas, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y moviendo los cabellos del joven, descubrió sus ojos que aun estaban cerrados... ¿Shuichi,... el muchacho despertó al llamado y levanto su cara para verlo,. – buenos días- le respondió este, Yuki se ladeo más para estar frente a la cara de su niño, y lo beso... pero al abrir sus ojos, no había nada, estaba solo al parecer en un bosque, aún sentía los cálidos labios... pero un hombre que salió detrás de un árbol, lo distrajo, su rostro no se miraba y parecía llevar algo en su mano, que estaba pintada de rojo.-

Y: quien eres tu?

¿: te dije,...

Y: .. que cosa, te conozco?

¿: ... yo te dije.

Y: que me dijiste habla ya, que no te entiendo.

¿: te dije claramente, que no estuvieras cerca de el, que te alejaras que no lo volvieras a ver,..

Y: ... tu?... tu eres?

¿: por tu culpa va a morir!.. todo por tu culpa, tu lo mataras, por tu culpa el va a morir, asesino!

Y: cállate, no es cierto.!

¿: eres un asesino!

Y: que te calles –Yuki se abalanzo hacia el hombre, pero este se esfumo y solo se oía su voz)

¿: tu lo mataste!

Y: eso no es cierto, yo no lo mate, el no ha muerto.!

¿: a no? Entonces dime, quien es ese! – Yuki volteo hacia atrás suyo, y horrorizado diviso a Shuichi tirado en el piso con una soga ensangrentada en su cuello, sus manos y sus ropas también tenían sangre, entonces entendió, que lo que el hombre tenía en sus manos era la sangre de Shuichi y la cuerda era con la que este estaba ahorcado-

Y: ... Shu... Shuichi?... – su vos temblaba y sus manos también, se comenzó a acercar al cuerpo, su miedo crecía más, hasta que vio su cara y –¡¡Shuichi! – se despertó gritando, haciendo que el durmiente se despertara espantado.-

S: Yuki, que tienes, por que gritas?. –Yuki se abrazo de Shuichi y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, Shuichi sintió como este respiraba frenéticamente y comenzó a tratar de calmarlo. – ya Yuki, todo esta bien, tranquilo solo, solo fue una pesadilla,... anda hay que dormir, si?.

Y: no quiero.

S: mm, no quieres dormir,.?

Y: no quiero,... que mueras por mi culpa.

S: de que hablas Yuki, me estas asustando.

Y:... escúchame – separándose de Shuichi y tomando su rostro delicadamente, aún con lagrimas en sus ojos-, el día que te corrimos, no, no fue por que quisiéramos hacerlo, fue porque nos obligaron a hacerlo.

S:...

Y: un fax, llego esa mañana y decía, que te corriéramos de nuestras vidas, de la forma más cruel posible,... si no tu ibas a morir, y yo, yo no quería perderte de esa forma, por eso, por eso, lo hicimos, pero..

S, y aún no saben quien fue?

Y: no.. pero – abrazándolo nuevamente- no quiero que te pase algo, no quiero volver a perderte.

S: o Yuki, pero si tan solo me lo hubieses dicho, mira que pudimos haber hecho algo..

Y: ...tenía miedo Shuichi, tenía miedo de que te matarán... y tengo miedo, si esa persona se entera que estuvimos nuevamente juntos, tal vez haga algo.

S: crees que puede estar aquí?

Y:... no lo se, no lo se, pero lo vi en mis sueños... tu estabas muerto, y el decía que yo era el culpable,... no quiero eso, no quiero que te pase algo.

S: a Yuki – Shuichi se poso en su hombro- fui un estúpido, los trate mal y sobretodo a ti, que tan solo pretendías protegerme... – Yuki se alejo un poco de Shuichi, ya de frente este siguió hablando-. Pero... descuida, no me pasara nada de acuerdo – acaricio con su mano la mejilla del escritor- ya no llores... mira, tengo una idea, puedo contratar a un detective, y así saber quien fue el que hizo esa amenaza de acuerdo.?

Y: si,... así estaré más tranquilo – tomo la mano de Shuichi- no quiero perderte.

S: y no lo harás... tienes aún el papel donde esta el escrito.?

Y: si – Yuki se bajo de la cama y fue hacia su gabardina- aquí esta... toma.

S: bueno, mañana hablare con el detective y se la daré, pero horita es tiempo de dormir,.

Y: si tienes razón, - lo abraza nuevamente- te amo.

S:.. y yo a ti, bueno solo bajare a tomar leche... no quieres venir.?

Y: horita te sigo.

- Shuichi asintió y poniéndose un saco, ya que hacía frío, bajo a la cocina, Yuki le siguió con la mirada,... ahora estaba más tranquilo, y sabía que tarde que temprano atraparían al culpable de su separación... luego una extraña sensación lo hizo temblar, por lo cual ya dejando sus pensamientos atrás, decidió bajar para sersoriarse de que Shuichi estuviese bien... las escaleras le parecían inmensas y sin fin, hasta que por gloria de dios termino de bajarlas, una luz que entraba a la sala le llamo la atención, debía ser Shuichi con una vela, se encamino hacia la sala y al entrar encontró la vela en una mesa y junto a ella unos retratos de toda la familia Shindou, al parecer era de unos 12 años atrás y junto a una mujer de cabellos cortos, vio a Shuichi de 8 años, pero lo raro era que nadie sonreía, todos estaban serios hasta los demás niños que se encontraban en ella.-

L: Eiri?

Y: - volteo hacia la puerta, donde Len se encontraba recargado.- que quieres.

L: jum... que haces aquí tan noche... que no deberías estar dormido?

Y: vine con Shuichi a+

L: con Shuichi? – se reincorporo, y se comenzó a acercar hacia Yuki hasta quedar a centímetros de el.- así que ya se contentaron?

Y: y a ti eso que te importa.

L: ... – Len en un movimiento de sus brazos rodeo a Yuki de la cintura, y sin más lo beso...Yuki se logro safar para que ya no siguiera, entonces se escucho que alguien corrió.-

Y:.. Shuichi!

L: ja que lastima, lo volviste a perder.

Y: cállate! – Yuki soltó un golpe a Len en la cara tirandolo al suelo, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto.-

L: -limpiándose la sangre que salía de sus labios.- el , es solo mío, y solo yo, se donde se encuentra.

- Yuki llego a la habitación y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Shuichi no estaba en el cuarto.

Y: donde esta?.

- corría entre los árboles que se encontraban lejos de la mansión, de tal imagen ya no sabía donde se encontraba corriendo el solo seguía, hasta que una rama tirada lo hizo caer, y entonces lloro aun más, como pudo haber caído nuevamente en las mentiras de Yuki y entregársele, definitivamente se sentía como la persona más miserable del mundo,... sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón, en definitivo, Yuki solo lo utilizaba, se puso de rodillas unas manos le taparon la boca y nariz con un pañuelo blanco,... y sin más sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y todo se nublaba a su alrededor, hasta quedar inconsciente... – lo siento Shuichi,...

L: pero si no eres mío, no serás de nadie – tomo la mano derecha de Shuichi y corto las venas de su muñeca, con una navaja- y de eso me encargo yo.

Y: Shuichi! – Yuki lo seguía buscando ahora en el jardín- Shuichi donde estas!

Le: hey que pasa haya abajo! – asomándose desde su ventana-

Y: no encuentro a Shuichi.,... ven baja a ayudarme, puede que este en peligro.

Le: ya voy! – Lena bajo rápidamente azotando la puerta despertando a Zelgadis-

Ze:... que nadie sabe el significado de Dormir a gusto!

Le: donde está!

Y: no lo se, por eso hay que buscarlo!

Le: se pelearon?

Y: no... solo que, descubrió a Len besándome.

Le:..., ya se donde puede estar, en el bosque.

Y: pero es muy peligroso.

Le: pero a el le gusta irse ahí, para relajarse, así que vamos.!

-Shuichi despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado en una silla y que además sentía mucho dolor en su mano derecha, trato de hablar, pero un paliacate en su boca no lo dejaba, la puerta se abrió.

L: tranquilo amor, todo esta bien.

S: mjum!

L: haber – le quita el paliacate-

S: por que lo haces, que quieres!

L:.. lo hago por ti!

S: por mi?

L:... si,.. te dije una vez Shuichi que anduvieras conmigo, me declare te declare mi amor y tu que dijiste? -Ni loco andaría contigo-, pero tan solo te fuiste a Japón y te hiciste novio de ese pendejo, por que a mí no me aceptaste, y, en cambio a ese si!

S: por que de ti no estaba enamorado y de Yuki si me enamore! Además somos enemigos, yo nunca andaría contigo!

L: MENTIRA, eso no tiene nada que ver, solo lo hiciste para provocarme, sabes algo, yo hice la amenaza! Y funciono, pero ese idiota nuevamente metió la pata, y se olvido de lo que tenía que hacer, entonces no veo otra forma, más que...(se checa las uñas).. matarte!

S: estas loco – Len se acerco hacia Shuichi y lo tomo de la barbilla –

L: loco de amor. – Len le volvió a poner el pañuelo y se fue hacia una mesilla, en la cual había una pistola, la tomo y fue nuevamente hacia Shuichi- primero, te desmayare de un golpe, luego te disparo, así será más placentero... no crees?.. pero –se inclino hacia el pelirrosa y lamió su mejilla derecha, y sin dejar la pistola, agarro los brazos de Shuichi, que estaban amarrados hacia atrás, comenzó luego a besar su cuello, Shuichi se iba asustando mientras este ahora se encontraba en calor,.- siempre quise hacerte el amor, tu nunca me lo permitiste, así que ahora lo haré por la fuerza, claro tratare de ser tierno...- Shuichi quería gritar pero le era imposible, solo podía observar como Len le quitaba el pantalón del pijama y se bajaba el suyo con su miembro ya erecto, Len recargo la silla a la pared junto con Shuichi dejo la pistola en suelo, y le levanto las piernas bajándolo un poco a la fuerza ya que estaba fuertemente amarrado logrando lastimarlo con las cuerdas que lo sujetaban raspando sus brazos, entonces sin prepararlo ni nada lo penetro de golpe haciendo que Shuichi ahogase su grito en el pañuelo y que las lagrimas de dolor rodaran de sus ojos, lo penetraba una y otra vez con embestidas más fuertes tanto que este comenzaba a sangrar Len estaba tan excitado que ni cuenta se daba del daño que le estaba haciendo a Shuichi el cual lloraba y trataba de gritar de dolor, su cuerpo se tenso y ante la perdida de sangre que había tenido de su muñeca y que ahora tenía provocado por las embestidas del otro comenzó a debilitarse, y nuevamente veía borroso, solo oía a Len gritar su nombre,... pero entonces la imagen de Yuki se vino a su mente, este le sonreía y nuevamente sentía perderse en sus ojos dorados, ojos que seguramente no volvería a ver,...cerro sus ojos, y solo escuchaba miles de voces en eco, como si de una pelea se tratase, con un ultimo intento de fuerza abrió sus ojos diviso a Len parado frente a el pero parecía estarle gritando a alguien, algo atravesó su cabeza y callo al piso, luego alguien se acerco hacia el, y solo vio algo dorado no supo que era ya que cerro sus ojos y ya no supo nada de si...

- estaba en un lugar lleno de flores, y en un túnel, veía una luz blanca demasiado fuerte, la luz lo tranquilizaba y sentía una paz enorme, se encamino hacia ella... y en la entrada del túnel, se encontró con Shetza la mujer que Mikami había matado, pero ella le sonreía.

Sh: que haces aquí Matthew?

S: yo.. no se...

Sh: ...no debes estar aquí todavía., sabes por que?

S: no.

Sh: por que aquel hombre que ves haya – Shetza apunto hacia un lugar, y Shuichi dirigió su vista hacia el, y entonces vio a Yuki quien estaba plasmado como en un cuadro.- te esta esperando.

S:... ósea que estoy, muerto?

Sh: así es, pero tu decides, si, irte ya o regresar con el.

S: tu que vas ha hacer.

Sh: yo, me quedare aquí, aunque quisiera regresar ya no puedo, bueno solo espero mi turno para volver a nacer, y bien que decides.

S:... regresare con el.

Sh: entonces ve hacia el retrato y tócalo,... te deseo suerte cariño.

S: gracias... y disculpa por +

Sh: shh eso ya no importa, anda ve.

S: bien, adiós.

- Shetza lo despidió, Shuichi fue hacia el retrato y lo toco tal como Shetza lo dijo, una luz lo segó, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.-

Dc: hola y bienvenido a la vida joven Shuichi.

S: donde estoy.

Dc: en el hospital, perdió demasiada sangre, pero no se preocupe, ya esta bien ya que un donador se ofreció a ayudarlo, debo decirle que es un milagro... bueno lo dejare unos momentos solos, compermiso.

S: solos?- el doctor salió del cuarto, Shuichi comenzó a divisar todo el lugar con sus ojos, hasta que vio otra camilla a su lado y al parecer alguien estaba en ella. -... me pregunto donde estarán los demás...

¿: quien sabe, seguro perdidos.

S: jeje si... Yuki? – nuevamente vio hacia la camilla y recorrió la cortina que lo separaba del otro paciente, y al hacerlo nuevamente vio a su Yuki, y gracias a unas agujas que tenía en su muñeca izquierda se percato de que su donador era Yuki.- Yuki! Tu donaste la sangre!

Y: así es, ... como te sientes.

S: mejor,... sabes estuve en el paraíso por unos minutos... y me encontré a una vieja amiga y tu estabas en una foto, Yuki regrese contigo nuevamente, tu me ayudaste a renacer.

Y: me da gusto eso, y también que estés bien... creí que morirías.

S: si, yo también lo creí por unos momentos... por cierto que paso con Len.?

Y:... Yo,.. le dispare... ya que estaba apunto de matarte.

S:... gracias Yuki. – Shuichi estiro su mano y Yuki haciendo lo mismo la tomo- gracias por todo,..

Y: no, gracias a ti por haberme encontrado y demostrarme que siempre debemos estar juntos, no importa lo que pase.

S: ni aunque tengas que ir al baño.?

Y: bueno... eso ya es otra cosa,...chistoso.

S: jeje... te amo Yuki.

Y: yo también te amo.

FIN

Mientras tanto, los demas, bueno los Seikon ya sabían de la loquera de su mayor, así que optaron por dejar eso atrás y simplemente darle luto a Len por una semana, no se hicieron del todo amigos de los Shindou pero ahí se calmaron un poco más, Shuichi, Yuki y amigos se volvieron a juntar y Bad Luck también lo hizo nuevamente,... Pitt y Mikami se casarón y tuvieron muchos hijitos, Yuki y Shuichi también se casaron, aquí no hubo hijos, Shetza reencarno en un pequeño gato blanco, y eso es todo lo demás será otra historia.

EL AMOR INMADURO DICE: "TE AMO POR QUE TE NECESITO"

EL AMOR MADURO DICE: " TE NECESITO POR QUE TE AMO"

Erich from.

Cuando las aves cantan es por que los enamorados se han encontrado,...

Jouno Ana Wheeler (todesangel)


End file.
